leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Fiora/Trivia
General * Fiora's fighting style references while she herself might have been inspired by .Morello on Fiora's origin ** Her taunt references the 'salute' from duel tradition. * Her dance references 's to the tune of in . ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * Fiora comes from Fiore (Italian: 'flower') referencing House Laurent's crest being a flower. ** Her name might be referencing and/or ** Also her from has the Laurent crest. Quotes ; * }} and }} might be referencing from ("Hello. My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die." and "You seem a decent fellow. I hate to kill you.") ; * }} might be referencing . Skins ; * She references the . * She was nicknamed 'Musketeer Fiora' before being given her final name. * She shares this theme with . ; * She was nicknamed ' Fiora' before being given her final name. ; * She celebrates Harrowing 2012 by embodying the 'sexy teacher' trope. * Her sword is replaced by a and her taunt has her breaking it in half. * She shares this theme with , , , , and . ; * She is from an alternate future in which she was cybernetically augmented as part of the PROJECT Initiative. ** When her visor slides off revealing a barcode stamped on her forehead (might be referencing from ) * describes her as: ** "Weaves, unweaves; unraveled defense, dashing forward, blade gleaming. Caught orbiting one vision, dashing, striking, blade dancing... everything is optimized for the duel." * If one tells they fight for 'challenge' she'll say the following: ** "We must act with precision." * Her gear includes: ** (made a cameo for Snowdown Showdown 2014) ** ** ** ** * She shares this theme with , , , , , , , , , , and . ; * Her blade is replaced with a Pool Noodle sword. * She features a tattoo of the Laurent family crest rose, on her right outer thigh. * In her splash art, a defeated can be seen in the background alongside , , , and . * She shares this theme with , , , , , , , , , , , and . ; * She is part of the Immortal Journey. ** She shares this theme with and . Relations * might be the 'worthy opponent' Fiora longs for. * Her distaste for is many-fold: ** The Lady of Luminosity is a Crownguard, the Noble House that forced her father to dishonor House Laurent in order to spare his family from exile/execution when Fiora refused to marry one of their number. ** In Fiora's eyes surrendered to the expectations set upon her by Demacia's patriarchal nobility and is always very 'optimistic' about getting its approval (much like Fiora herself was expected to had her arranged marriage come to fruition) *** As far as Fiora is concerned is nothing more than a weak-willed puppet eager to let herself be ordered around and to let her will be bent to the very traditions Fiora despises. References Category:Champion trivia Category:2012 Harrowing